Fixed It 'verse
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Welcome to the "Fixed It 'verse". I'm going through the series, episode by episode and reworking them with the twist that Jordan, Dwight, and Claire had been there from the start. Well, from episode 2, at least. The first piece (A Quiet Day) was inspired by my rewatch, the rest are from prompts
1. A Quiet Day (Post Butterfly)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: T+ (See Warning)

**Warnings**: Mentions of rape, victim blaming, and swearing

Summary: There never is a quiet day in Haven.

Author's Note: This is my take on how Season 1 would have been improved with the additions of Jordan, Claire, and Dwight from the start. Will be known as the "Fixed It 'verse"

Timeline (For all those that are wondering) This is based on what I've gathered by the canon timeline:

*Jordan has been Troubled for a year and half and her attacker has been in a coma for over a year as well. She's been in the Guard ever since, recruited by Grady (unbeknownst to them all, at Vince's request)

*Dwight has been in town for a year. He lost Lizzie 6 months before this story takes place. He is no longer affiliated with the Guard but still on friendly terms with Jordan (Based off the deleted scene in Season 3)

*Claire hasn't interacted with Jordan since she attacked her attacker.

*Audrey has been in town for a month-ish and is still learning about the Troubles. I'm ball parking this after "Butterfly" so she knows of them. (Season 1, Episode 2)

* * *

Chapter 1: A Quiet Day (Post 1.2 "Butterfly")

"So, what is this festival for again?" Audrey asked Nathan as they strolled down Main Street, which had been converted into a make-shift carnival with game booths, food stands, beer tents, and rides as far as the eye could see.

Nathan chuckled, "You really wouldn't get it, it's more of a townie thing."

The FBI agent raised an eyebrow as they walked under a sign that read HAVEN FISH FESTIVAL.

"I won't understand _fish_?" She drawled drily.

"The festival means different things to different people," Nathan replied vaguely.

"Uh-huh," Audrey rolled her eyes and a food cart selling elephant ears caught her attention as she did so, "C'mon, detective! Let's get me some deep fried, cinnamon sugar goodness."

—

Jordan parked her car in the back parking lot of the Rust Bucket and shut off the engine. She met Dwight Hendrickson's blue eyes through the windshield as he crossed the lot to meet her as she got out of the driver's seat.

"You got them?" He asked.

The raven haired woman inclined her head toward the car and smiled, "They're in the back."

She opened the driver side passenger door and laughed as she reveal a back seat full of pies and other desserts. Dwight gave her a look, his blond eye brows venturing towards his hairline.

"We're going to have to make two trips…maybe three," Jordan declared with a grin, "There's more on the passenger seat."

Dwight leaned down and grabbed two tin pie plates, "Did you bake all night?"

"Maybe," she chuckled, pulling out a torte and a cake, "Now let's get these to Helena's booth before it gets too crowded."

Dwight nodded in understanding and they cut across the grass and out onto Main Street, navigating their way through the crowd.

It was almost unseasonably warm and Jordan began to sweat underneath her leather jacket, looking longingly at the sundresses most of the women seemed to be wearing. But the more she was covered, the less chance she had at hurting people.

All she wanted was to deliver her desserts and maybe grab a beer with Dwight then get the hell out of dodge.

Helena look of relief was almost comical as they arrived. "Thank goodness you're here!" She declared, "You came just in time! We just ran out of the last batch."

"There's plenty more where these came from," Jordan replied with a smile as she handed over her containers.

"I don't know what I'd done without Jordan! You've been a Godsend!"

The woman blushed slightly and squirmed under the praise. "It was nothing."

Almost instantly, a line began to form and she let a small smile touch her lips.

"I'll go get some more; Dwight stay and help her catch up." Jordan said, already making her way through the crowd so he had no room to argue.

—-

"I can't believe you ate that whole thing," Nathan said, looking a little impressed as he and Audrey weaved their way down the fairway.

"I can't believe you're still talking about it," Audrey retorted, "It's like you've never seen a woman eat a ten-by-five inch piece of fried dough covered in cinnamon sugar by herself before."

The man laughed, "You are one of a kind, Parker."

"Yup, I'm one helluva woman," Audrey agreed easily, then paused as a giant man selling baked goods caught her eye, "How come you never told me that the Viking Gods also partake of this festival as well?"

Nathan's brows furrowed but relaxed as he followed her line of sight. "That's just Dwight."

"Are you sure? He kind of looks like Thor."

The detective nodded, "Dwight's the cleaner. He cleans up after we deal with the Troubles."

"Really?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how a Trouble could destroy half the town and then it's pretty much fixed the next day?"

"I hadn't before; I just chalked it up to another Trouble."

Nathan gave her a look and shook his head, "It's all Dwight. There's a small force besides us that deals with the Troubles after you and I get finished with them."

"Huh," Audrey clicked her tongue and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

The man nodded to a red head who was approaching them, an oversized stuffed bear in her arms.

"And this is another," he informed her, "Claire Callahan."

The woman smiled widely, "Detective Wuornos," she greeted him warmly, "And you must be FBI Special Agent Parker."

Audrey didn't quite know what to make of the woman's sunny disposition. "I am. Word travels fast."

"It does in a place like this," Claire said gamely, "it's also a big deal to have a fed in town working with police."

"I'm just here on vacation," Audrey shrugged.

Claire's eyes narrowed suddenly, "That's not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth either."

The blonde frowned at her, a little taken aback by the other woman's bluntness.

"Don't mind Claire," Nathan said, noticing Audrey's expression, "She's the town psychologist. She likes making people uncomfortable with her observational skills."

"What can I say?" Claire declared with a grin, "I read people."

"I can see that," Audrey muttered, unsure if this woman would drive her up a wall. Currently, she seemed to do the latter.

"Enjoying your first time at our Fish Fest?"

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin as the sudden voice of the Garland Wuornos reached her ear. She gave him a glare while he looked on in amusement.

"It's nice so far," Audrey growled slightly, still on edge from him scaring her.

"Hi, Chief," Claire greeted the man.

"Doctor," he replied with a small smile.

The Police Chief chuckled and nodded to Dwight as he made his way over.

"Chief, Detective, Claire," Dwight greeted the two men and psychiatrist, "And you must be Agent Parker."

"Audrey," she replied, extending her hand, "I hear you're the Cleaner."

"I am," he nodded, "But right now, I'm on dessert delivery. I have to get the rest from Jordan."

"Jordan's here?" Claire asked, her eyes scanning the busy crowd, "How is she taking it?"

"As well as she ever does," Dwight answered a little curtly.

"Did you need a hand?" Garland offered.

"Normally I'd say no but she made enough to feed the entire town and then some…" Dwight paused, his brows sudden drawing together in concern, "She's been gone for a while now." he said softly.

Audrey's trouble meter began to go off and she shot Nathan a look, "We'll go with you."

Dwight nodded and began to make his way through the crowd in long, purposeful strides as he headed back towards the Rust Bucket.

—-

Jordan exhaled heavily, relieved to be out of the crowd and back at her car. She took a minute to let her heart rate settle while leaning against her vehicle; she let her eyes drift shut and she tilted her face towards the sun.

"Your kind isn't welcome here."

Jordan jumped at the sudden male voice, her eyes flying open. It was the Rev; the last man she ever wanted to see. Well, one of them anyway; there was another but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the pastor moved closer. Her body tensed as she went on guard. To say her relationship with the Rev was bad was to say iceberg just nudged the Titanic.

She was pretty sure he wouldn't get physical with her but it didn't mean his words wouldn't make her want to flee. Whoever said "words can never hurt me" had never been verbally assaulted by the vindictive Rev.

"My kind?" She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Harlots," he spat, "Especially the Troubled kind; this is a family event."

Something inside of her snapped at his words and she pushed herself off the car, "What did you just say to me?!" she cried.

"Duncan is still in a coma; it's been a year now." the Rev growled, "He was one of my flock."

"He was a _rapist_!" Jordan practically screamed, wanting nothing more than to vomit.

"_Allegedly_." he replied, "The charges were dropped."

"_**THEY WERE DROPPED BECAUSE OF SOME PAPERWORK TECHNICALITY BULLSHIT**_." She was angry now, her blood pounding in her ears.

"None of mine would ever do such a thing," The Rev continued, spewing his poison, "You probably led him on."

Audrey, Nathan, Dwight, Claire, and Garland had heard the scene unfolding the closer they got to the parking lot.

"Fuck," Garland growled, "If she goes for him, stop her Nathan."

Nathan's brows furrowed slightly but he nodded as they picked up their pace. Audrey glanced up at Dwight and saw the look of malice in his eyes, wondering if they should worry more about what he would do to the Rev than the woman dressed in black.

Jordan's dark eyes went wide and it took everything she had not to rip off her gloves and to go for his throat, "You think I asked for him to rape me?!" she shrieked, her voice almost cracking.

The look on the Rev's face made her lose all semblance of control and she ripped off her gloves and lunged toward him, only to be intercepted by a dark haired man. Jordan squirmed and wrenched herself out of the stranger's arms and pressed herself against her car.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She cried, her chest heaving with deep breaths that were failing to help calm her down.

Jordan noticed the Rev was being talked to by the Chief while Dwight stood beside him, looking menacing. She closed her eyes, feeling like she really was going to be sick. Fuck, she was too hot; her hands moved up to the zipper of her jacket and yanked it down, needing to feel the air on her skin. She pulled off the coat and let it fall to the ground, sighing as a slight breeze picked up and washed over her skin.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Audrey inquired gently.

Jordan cast her a quick glance, "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Audrey Parker, FBI, I'm here on business…more or less."

"Fascinating," the raven haired woman said sarcastically, leaning forward and trying to get a good breath in.

Audrey stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her arm, "Hey, it's okay. Try breathing slower."

"I wouldn't do that," Claire warned her gently, speaking up for the first time after taking in the scene with sharp eyes.

Jordan noticed the close proximity of Audrey's hand and flinched away. "I'm Troubled," she told the blonde simply, "One touch of my skin and you'll wish you were never born. Or so I'm told." She shot a cold look to Claire, "And you can get the hell away from me, Doc."

Claire held up her hands in concession; well, one hand as the other still held the stuffed bear. Jordan looked at the animal and back to her.

"Seriously?"

The psychiatrist shrugged, "It's for my office. I figured some of the kids might like it." She gave her an even look, "Just because I no longer see you doesn't mean I don't still have other patients. Though, if you'd like to talk about what just happened…"

"No chance in hell," Jordan growled, cutting her off.

Once Driscoll was gone, Garland and Dwight returned to the small group.

Dwight went to Jordan and hovered near, "Are you okay?"

She met his eyes, misery in her gaze, "What do you think, Dwight?" she asked, shaking her head.

"C'mon, let's get you inside the Rust Bucket and get you a beer."

"Isn't it closed?" Audrey asked.

"It would be if I didn't have a key." Dwight replied simply, "Can you bring the rest of the desserts to Helena's booth?"

Before they could respond, he picked up Jordan's jacket and draped it over her shoulder. The man placed his hand on top of it and began to guide her towards the bar without another word.

The quartet looked on and Audrey sighed as they disappeared into the building. "How sad," she murmured, "To never be able to be touched."

"I was the one who found her after…" Garland said softly, "She wasn't kidding about her touch making you wish you were dead."

"Is that why you told Nathan to grab her?" The blonde asked, "Because he wouldn't be able to feel her touch?"

Garland nodded as Nathan walked over to the car and pulled out two pies.

"I take it you and she have a complicated relationship?" Audrey directed at Claire.

"Understatement of the year," Claire agreed, her voice sad.

"We better get these to the booth," Nathan said as he moved past them, his eyes deep in thought.

Audrey, Claire, and Garland nodded and went to the car, grabbing the last of the desserts. The blonde paused as the psychiatrist made a small noise of glee and grabbed what looked to be a chocolate covered strawberry pie.

Audrey raised her eyebrows and Claire laughed.

"Regardless of mine and Jordan's complication history, she makes the most amazing desserts," Claire grinned.

She placed the pie on the roof of the car and fished a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to Audrey.

"Give that to Helena for me? This bad boy is all mine." Claire lifted the pie and gave the pair a smile, "It was nice meeting you, Audrey."

"Likewise," Audrey said, a little dazed.

The redhead nodded to Garland, "Chief."

"Claire," Garland said, unfazed by it all.

"Well, let's get a move on, Parker," The Police Chief declared as Claire walked away.

Audrey nodded and they madetheir way to the booth in silence.

—-

Inside the Rust Bucket, Dwight poured Jordan a generous glass of whiskey after she turned down a beer. He brought the beer she had rejected to his lips and took a long drink as he studied her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she replied, draining her whiskey in a large gulp.

"Fuck Driscoll and don't let what he said get to you," Dwight said gently, "He's a prick."

Jordan nodded and gestured for him to fill the tumbler again. After he finished it, she drank it slowly.

"Can't even have one quiet day, can we?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

He gave her a grim smile, "This is Haven."

Jordan lifted her almost empty glass to him and he clinked his beer bottle against it before they brought their respective glasses to their mouths and finished them with a long swallow.


	2. Harmony

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: There will be some recognizable dialogue and scenes but beyond those moments, it's set in my "Fixed It 'verse".

Note about the timeline: Jordan has only been in the Guard for almost two years. She's involved but not as deep as seen in Season 3 because not enough time has passed. So, she knows to avoid Duke, but she doesn't harbor that blind hatred. She also doesn't know about the Crocker family legacy/Trouble.

* * *

They had to find Lily and they had to find out what was the source of this madness. Claire and Audrey decided to stay behind with Dr. Lucassi to figure out the cause while Jordan joined Nathan and Ray, searching for Lily. Dwight also stayed at the Freddy, trying to repair as much as the damage as he could so the home livable again.

As Nathan pulled into the Shiny Scupper parking lot, he gritted his teeth to see Duke's truck in the parking lot. But he shoved down his irritation as he got out of the car, Jordan and Ray following suit. The raven haired woman noticed the detective's scowl intensify as she followed his gaze to a dark haired man who was singing a jaunty tune under his breath while carrying a large, plastic sword fish.

Jordan recognized him as Duke Crocker and instinctively avoided his gaze, choosing to go inside the Scupper with Ray while Nathan began to verbally spar with him.

She frowned and touched her forearm as the door closed behind them, where underneath her leather jacket sleeve, she bore the mark of The Guard. The other members of the Guard always warned against associating with Crocker. She had heard rumors about his "businesses" and attributed it with the fact he was shady. There was an obvious tension between him and Nathan and it made her curious as to what was behind all the seemingly bad blood.

"Lily!" Jordan turned towards Ray's voice as the man moved across the bar to the small stage where his wife sat on a piano bench, her fingers fumbling with the ivory keys, pressing the same note over and over again.

The raven haired woman turned on her heel and moved to the door, poking her head outside, finding Nathan and Duke standing close together, matching glares on their faces.

"If you two are done flirting," She called to Nathan, "She's here."

"Have a nice day, Nate," Duke said before he walked away from him.

Nathan scowled deeply as he turned and stalked in her direction.

"We weren't flirting," he growled as he passed her, taking out his phone to call Audrey and let her know the news.

Jordan just shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Audrey, Claire, Dr. Lucassi, and Dwight arrived at the Scupper fifteen minutes later to find it consumed in chaos. They got out of the car quickly and took in the scene with horrified eyes. A man in a baseball cap and brown coat let out an angry cry and he shoved a silver car down the length of the parking lot like it was nothing, the tires squealing in protest.

Dwight darted after the man to stop him from doing further damage to himself or the car. Another man ripped the door to the bar off its hinges with a animalistic cry of rage.

"It's contagious?" Audrey said, dumbfounded.

"How is this spreading?" Lucassi wondered, watching as more men ran through the parking lot like wild animals. The three of them watched in shock as one man passed them, carrying an axe.

"Um-should we call back up?" Audrey's voice held a note of worry.

"Dwight will handle it," Claire said convincingly, "We have more important things to worry about, like who's still inside."

"Nathan!" Audrey breathed, "Oh, God! Jordan!"

They hurried inside; Audrey calling for Nathan while Claire called for Jordan. There were still a few people inside and Lucassi began unarm of one them who held darts in his hands. A man stood across from him, ramrod still, darts sticking out of his abdomen. Claire checked on the injured man while Audrey cautiously approached Nathan who stood near the bar. Jordan was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on here? Nathan?" She cried, "Did you call for back up?"

Nathan answered by taking out a lighter and flicking on the flame, letting it touch him arm. He didn't make a sound, his face a mask of anger and indifference. When his eyes fixed on her, he looked like all the others; wild, stripped of everything but rage.

"Oh, shit," she muttered.

"Nothing," he growled and released the catch, letting the flame die.

"Oh, Nathan," she murmured as the scent of burned flesh reached her nose, "What are you talking about?"

There was a sudden sound of glass breaking and Jordan emerged from behind the bar; her expression an echo of his. Audrey immediately noticed the other woman's hands were bare and quietly cursed again. Nathan took Jordan's hand and pulled her with him as he charged towards the door, pushing Audrey out of the way with almost inhuman strength.

Lucassi and Claire stood back, letting him pass his he made his way out the door and vanished into the parking lot.

By the time Audrey and the others got the twenty on Nathan's whereabouts, he was already on board the Cape Rouge, beating up Duke when they arrived. Lucassi had stayed behind, trying to get things settled back down at the Freddy. Jordan prowled along the starboard side of the ship, watching the two men fight with a predatory look in her eyes.

Audrey looked to Dwight and Claire and nodded towards the raven haired woman as she pulled out her taser. "Make sure she doesn't attack; I got Nathan."

Dwight glanced at Claire, "I'll take care of her, you stay back."

The psychiatrist nodded and the man looked around for anything to defend himself and spotted a large, plastic swordfish sitting on top of one of the shipping crates that littered the deck.

He stepped towards Jordan and raised the replica in his hand, "Forgive me," he said to her.

Jordan growled in reply and he brought it down on her head, his mouth drawn down into a grimace as he did. The woman gave him a perplexed look before her eyes closed and she crumpled.

Now that Nathan and Jordan were dealt with an unconscious, Audrey left with Dwight to find Ray and Lily. Duke bound Nathan to a bulkhead with chains, something Claire thought was a little extreme but remembered his strength as he left the Scupper and decided not to say anything. When it came to Jordan, they covered her hands and handcuffed her to a layer of the chains; Claire was admate she shouldn't be bound.

It didn't take long for the pair to regain consciousness. Nathan instantly struggled against the chains, laughing manicly as he tried to break free. Claire crossed her arms over her chest as the noises became more than a little unnerving.

"Let me go," he growled.

"I don't think so," Duke replied easily as he put the rest of the chains away, "You're in a time out."

Jordan pulled against the cuffs and let out a soft wail of frustration. Her eyes found Claire and she let out a hiss.

"You put me in cuffs again, Doc?" she cried.

"It's for your own good," Claire said evenly, "You're lucky I was here; they wanted to chain you down next to Nathan, I knew it might trigger you."

Jordan let out a bitter chuckle, "The last time you said you did something for my own good I ENDED UP IN JAIL!"

Claire pursed her lips and shook her head, "You left me with no choice, Jordan and you know that."

"You turned me in, in favor of a monster!"

"I turned you in so I could keep my licence, Jordan," the psychiatrist replied easily, "You weren't the only patient I had. Trust me, I didn't want to turn you in, but I have obligations to my other patients too; to be there for them as well." Claire shook her head again, "Besides, you weren't in jail long; Grady posted your bail and the charges were dropped due to lack of physical evidence, remember?"

"I remember everything," Jordan spat.

"Then you'll remember I tried to talk you out of it, I tried to be your friend," Claire said softly, "I tried my hardest to help you. You didn't have to hurt him."

"I couldn't let him hurt any other woman like he did me!"

"And how did putting him in a coma make you feel?" Claire knelt down and zeroed her attention into Jordan's wild eyes, "I saw the look on your face when Garland brought you in; saw that it killed you a little inside."

"I don't regret it for a minute," the raven haired woman replied, her voice thick, "He filled me with so much pain it's all that I can give people now with my touch. I just returned the favor."

Claire felt a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Duke looking down at her with serious eyes.

"I'd stop trying to reason with her, Doc," he told her, "There's no reasoning with them now."

She sighed and rose to her feet in a graceful movement, "You're right." she admitted and crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the railing of the boat and exhaled heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the feeling of failure that rose in her chest.

It took a half hour for Jordan and Nathan to return to normal. When they did, Duke placed a call to Audrey. The FBI agent returned to the ship with Dwight in tow. The pair looked exhausted and slightly ashamed.

"How are you feeling?" Audrey asked as Duke undid the chains and unlocked Jordan's handcuffs.

"I'm not sure which is worse; going crazy or being sane afterwards." Nathan admitted.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"The Shiny Scupper, that's it." he answered.

"Same here," Jordan replied then winced, "Why does my head hurt?"

Dwight looked more than a little remorseful, "I had to knock you unconscious with a plastic swordfish."

"Duke's toy surprise?" she muttered, touching her head lightly and wincing, "Lovely."

She moved to stand but Claire moved forward, automatically reaching out to stop her. Jordan instinctively moved back with two staggering steps.

"Jordan, stop," Claire said, "You may have a concussion."

"Just what I needed," she groused.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out," Dwight said.

"I'll go with you," Claire piped up.

"No, you stay here, help Audrey and Nathan stop this," Dwight told her as he ushered Jordan toward the dock.

The woman frowned but nodded and turned to the blonde and Nathan.

"Ray sat down at the piano next to her and started to play," Nathan was saying to Audrey.

"Wait, Ray did?" Audrey's tone held slight disbelief but her expression said she was putting the pieces together, "Of course, Ray was at the Freddy, I saw him on the tape. He must be the one changing all these people but he left so fast that he didn't even realize it."

"Pretty sure he knows what he's doing now," Nathan said, looking grim.

"Let's go before he does it again," Claire said

They had the pieces and now they were against the clock.


	3. Harmony ((Bonus Drabble))

Prompt: Siri requested: Flowers-guy remembers Jordan as a little girl

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: There will be some recognizable dialogue and scenes but beyond those moments, it's set in my "Fixed It 'verse"

* * *

Jordan had been out with Dwight, having breakfast, when the Trouble at the Freddy occurred. She didn't particularly want to go to the mental institution; it brought up too many bad memories but Dwight pointed out that it was a Trouble, a member of The Guard should always try to help—-or at least that was the line she had fed him. That sentence earned him a glare and a punch to the bicep that just made him laugh.

When they arrived, the common room was in shambles and Audrey, Nathan, and Claire were talking with Dr. Lucassi, who was looking a little worse for the wear. Dwight began to inspect the damages while Jordan hung back on the porch with the others.

Audrey turned to her and gave her a smile, "Thanks, Jordan, we could use all the help we can get locating the missing patients."

Jordan gave a small shrug, "It's no problem. I'm off today and seeing as my breakfast buddy abandoned me; why not?"

While Claire stayed with Lucassi to discuss the events that transpired, Nathan, Audrey, and Jordan began their search. It wasn't too long before Laverne paged the officer and gave them a location.

The mother was panicked when they arrived. Jordan wouldn't be any help with trying to calm her, so she headed into the backyard while Nathan and Audrey called after her.

She almost rolled her eyes; her body was a defense mechanism. Unless they were armed, they was little they could do to hurt her.

The sight that greeted her made her smile. One of the patients was laughing joyously as he bounced on a trampoline with the woman's son. Jordan mentally scoffed; they weren't holding the boy hostage. Hell, the kid looked happy that someone seemed to enjoy jumping as much as he did.

The other patient made her eyebrows lift towards her hairline. He had two dandelions in his hair, one tucked behind each ear. His smile was infectious and she felt like she had seen him before.

Nathan and Audrey moved beside her with twin expressions of disbelief on their faces as they tucked away their service weapons.

"Oh hello there," the dandelion man greeted them jovially, "William's always been a bit of a child at heart."

He moved towards them with a friendly smile, "I could do that too; if I were young and fit and him." He trailed off with a happy chuckle.

His laughter tapered off as he looked at Jordan and tilted his head to the side.

"Pink and yellow bi-color lilies," he said suddenly.

Jordan blinked, memories of her grandmother taking her into the flower shoppe as a child filtered through her mind. Bicolored lilies were her favorite. She liked how the center was yellow while the edges of the petals were pink.

"Lilies for the little girl with the big, sad brown eyes." He murmured.

—-

Later that day, after everything had been set right, Jordan returned home feeling exhausted. Partially due to the concussion Dwight had given her when she's lost her mind. Though, he was making up for it by staying with her to keep an eye on her.

When they arrived at her house and headed up the walk, Jordan was surprised to find a bouquet of pink and yellow lilies sitting on her porch. She carefully bent down and picked them up while Dwight unlocked the door.

There was no card to be found among the flowers.

"Secret admirer?" Dwight asked as he opened the door.

Jordan brought them to her nose and inhaling their light floral scent, "I guess so," she answered softly.


	4. Consumed

Prompt: Siri requested: Lizzie loved going to the farmer's market, so Jordan takes Dwight sometimes. They run into Audrey there. Poor Jordan ate a bad apple

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: There will be some recognizable dialogue and scenes but beyond those moments, it's set in my "Fixed It 'verse"

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the Haven's farmer's market was busy. Jordan frequented the market, on the hunt for the best fruits for the desserts she baked at the Gun & Rose. She had developed a good rapport with the vendors so they usually made sure to save some on the side for her when their supplies started to run low.

Today was all about apples. Tart, crunchy, granny smith apples; though what they were destined for, she hadn't determined. A pie? A tart? A gallette?

Beside her, Dwight was enjoying a sno-cone as they made their way through the crowd. He used to come with her every Sunday; Lizzie adored the market and Jordan was teaching her how to cook and bake with the produce and herbs they bought. He hadn't joined her in a while but he had given in to her invitation and she was enjoying his company; it felt almost like old times.

They bumped into Audrey who was also enjoying the frozen treat. She tagged along with them to the stand after exchanging pleasantries. Jordan, personally, though they were both crazy for eating sno-cones; to her, it wasn't nearly warm enough to. The weird flock together, she thought

"You two and your sno-cones." She declared, shaking her head.

"What have you got against sno-cones?" Audrey asked as they approached the vendor.

"She thinks it's not warm enough," Dwight answered for her as her attention focused on the fruit before them, amusement in his voice.

She grabbed up an apple and brought it against her lips. It was perfect with a smooth, shiny peel; she took a bite and the tart juices flooded her mouth. She made a noise of approval as she chewed and swallowed. Brian, the orchard owner smiled at her.

"Got a whole crate for you," he told her, gesturing to the wooden bin beside him with his foot.

"Thank you," she replied, "They're perfect."

A woman in a kitchen coat approached Brian, her face drawn in anger as she brandished a candy apple. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"What are you talking about, Kat?" Brian replied.

"This is rotten!"

"I'm sorry is there problem here?" Audrey asked, putting on her professional voice.

The woman ignored her and continued to yell at the vendor, "If you're selling rotten stock to us, the chef is gonna throw a fit."

"You're crazy," he cried, then turned to the trio, "There's nothing wrong with my apples."

The woman, Kat, turned to Audrey and handed her the candy apple, "What does this look like?"

"A candy apple," Audrey brows drew down in confusion.

The apple looked normal to her…but then it happened, the apple began to rot before her eyes.

Brian took off with a cry of "Hold on, hold on! I just dipped those!" as he went to investigate his stock. The apples in the barrel near the candy apple booth were rotten.

"Oh my God!" he cried in horror, "What the hell is this?"

Then all hell broke loose. Cries of alarm and disgust began to break out in a symphony of horror. Audrey turned all and all around her, people were vomiting and getting sick as produce began to decay and rot before their eyes. And then she remembered—

"Jordan!" she turned to face the woman and watched in horror as the apple in her gloved hand turned dark with rot and melted into nothing.

Then was on her knees, vomiting hard.

Dwight looked at Brian, who was looking down at Jordan with dismay, "Got any work gloves on you?"

The man didn't seem to hear him so he grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a brief shake. "Work gloves?" He repeated.

The man pulled out a pair from his pocket and handed them to the large, blonde man. Dwight hurriedly put them on and tended to Jordan, pulling her hair back with one hand while rubbing her back with the other.

Audrey was thankful for her strong stomach as she knelt beside the woman, who had finally stopped wretching. "You okay, Jordan?" She asked even though it was obvious she wasn't.

"I should've had a sno-cone," she moaned in misery and gave a soft whimper.


	5. Ball and Chain

Prompt: Siri requested: Audrey runs into Jordan/Dwight the Gull while showing the pic around, and they get LOOKS when she mentions the Guard tat (she doesn't know bout it yet). Also Audrey & Claire discuss Duke's dinner offer and Audrey's sad social life;

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: There will be some recognizable dialogue and scenes but beyond those moments, it's set in my Fixed It 'verse.

* * *

Audrey gave up as Duke took the picture of the old, dead guy out of her hand and began to pass it around the bar. After tete e tete with Duke, she made her way to the bar and sat down at a stool. A quick talk with the bartender turned up nothing and she sighed and looked around the bar, grimacing at a couple making out like hormone driven teenagers.

Moving her gaze on, the FBI agent was surprised to see Jordan and Dwight at a small table near the back and made a beeline for them, snatching the picture out of some random woman's hand as she passed by.

"Agent Parker," Dwight greeted her before he took a sip from the bottle of beer he had in his hand.

"Seriously, Dwight, just call me Audrey," she replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Care to join us, Audrey?" He asked drily.

"Only for a minute, I'm trying to find a lead on this guy," she replied, placing the picture on the table top.

Jordan pressed her hand to her stomach, "Spare me any details, my stomach is still queasy from last week."

Audrey noticed her glass, filled with a light amber fizzy drink, "Ginger ale?"

"Uh-huh," Jordan confirmed, "Still not up for anything else considering I'm still avoiding solids."

"So, without using too many adjectives, tell us about this guy," Dwight said gamely.

"The Teagues found him this morning in the harbor. No ID. No sign of trauma or violence. Only distinguishing feature was an interesting tattoo on his forearm."

"Interesting how?" the other woman asked taking a sip of her carbonated beverage.

"I can't really describe it in words; do either of you have a pen?"

Dwight pulled one out of the front pocket of his flannel shirt and handed it over. Audrey grabbed a napkin and scribble out a sketch of the tattoo. To say it was rough was an understatement, but it could get her point across. When she was finished she slid it across the table to them.

Jordan cast a quick glance at Dwight to find him looking at her; they both knew the symbol very well. But as a member and former member of the Guard, they weren't allowed to speak of the organization to outsiders. Especially police and other law enforcement officers—unless they were a member of the Guard as well.

Jordan planned on keeping her mouth shut to Audrey but she couldn't be sure of Dwight; since Lizzie's death was a result of careless members of the group, he had cut ties besides still talking with her.

Audrey noticed their prolonged silence and studied them carefully. "Do you guys recognize it?"

"No," Jordan replied.

"Yes," Dwight said at the same time.

Jordan discretely stomped on his foot under the table. Dwight responded by grabbing her leg and holding it still in a strong grip. Audrey's eyebrows went towards her hairline.

"Guys? Care to elaborate?"

"Nope," Jordan held firm.

"Sure," Dwight replied.

The raven haired woman held her breath and hoped he wouldn't say something that would get him killed.

"You'll wanna check the Funk tattoo parlor; I've seen the symbol there in the owner's book," Dwight told her, releasing Jordan's leg.

The raven haired woman was relieved; the tattoo parlor was where the Guard members got their tats but his story was a complete red herring.

"Hey guys!" Claire's cheerful voice gently interrupted as she sat down at the other open chair at the table.

"And that's my cue to leave," Jordan muttered and rose to her feet, "Good luck with your dead man, Audrey."

Dwight rose to his feet as well, "She's my ride." he explained then gave them a smile and a nod, "Audrey, Claire."

The pair weaved their way through the crowd, vanishing quickly. The FBI agent. sighed deeply and turned to the psychiatrist, who looked almost sad as she watched them walk away.

"One day you'll have to tell me the story about what happened between you and Jordan." Audrey stated.

"One day, maybe," Claire agreed, "But not today."

"There's something weird going on between them," she declared, "Jordan's hiding obviously hiding something and Dwight isn't telling me everything."

Claire gave her a weak smile, "Jordan's not an open person and Dwight has an ingrained instinct to protect people; I'm sure whatever isn't not telling you wouldn't be helpful to your case." The doctor picked up the pictures and pursed her lips together. She recognized the symbol, having seen it on a few patients arms; Jordan included.

"Recognize either of them?"

"Nope," Claire said, popping the 'p', "Now, what else is going on with you? I saw you having a pretty intense looking chat with Duke Crocker."

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Duke appeared and smiled at Audrey, "Don't forget, next Friday night, dinner for two." he said as passed, carrying a tray full of drinks.

"I won't," she replied with a small smile.

She turned back to see Claire grinning at her with a devilish look on her face.

"What?" she demanded, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You've got a date!" Claire replied in a sing song voice.

"What are we in high school?" Audrey replied with an eye roll.

"Why? Is that the last time you had a date?" Claire shot back.

"I forget how quick you are sometimes," the blonde chuckled, "It hasn't been that long!" she protested.

Claire's eyebrows rose towards her hairline, "Are you kidding? You've been in town two, almost three months and you've done absolutely nothing but work despite being here onvacation."

Audrey went silent, unable to think of a single come back and feigned sipping her cocktail. Claire noticed and smiled widely, laughing joyfully in victory.


End file.
